To Love A Goddess
by DrNvoa15
Summary: What happens when four friends get telepotred to a universe they're not familiar with. This is my version of Mianite Season 2 except with me and my friends.
1. Chapter 1: Proglouge

p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"emstrong*Knock Knock*/strong/em/p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;" /p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"The sound of knocking on my door woke me up form my sleep. I got up out of my bed and tiredly walked to my door. I opened my door and there my brother was. He was 17 years old and his name was King_Rekt (I know retarded name) but everyone just called him Zach and his appearance was just like any other teenage boy he had short brown hair and wore a light brown hoodie and tan pants. He Looked like He had something really important to tell me. "Oh, hey Zach What's up?" I asked./p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"Oh, sorry you probably don't know who I am. My name is DrNova but everyone just calls me Jacob. I'm 22 years old. I'm a human/Enderman hybrid, basically I look like an enderman but I'm the size of a human and I can't teleport. I wore a black, gray and purple hoodie with a purple creeper face on the back./p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;" /p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;""Dude you're not going to believe this, Mike finally asked Sarah to marry him!" He exclaimed. Hearing that instantly woke me up as my eyes widened. "Really! Dude that's great!" I said. "Yeah come on we're all celebrating at the bar." He said as he started to leave. "I don't know dude I'm not really feelin' it today." I said. At that he sighed. "Dude you have to forget about her holding on isn't going to do you any good. "My eyes narrowed when he said that. " Screw you dude you don't know what it's like to loose someone that close to you." I said as I slammed the door./p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"{Six weeks later.}/p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"I narrowed my eyes as I drew back the string one my bow looking for my target as I crept around the seemingly barren wasteland. My friends were around me creeping along quietly. Suddenly a loud roar drew our attention behind us. We all turned around and saw our target, The EnderDragon. We all took a battle stance and I started shooting arrows at it. We kept fighting the dragon for 30 minutes until the final blow killed the dragon./p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;""WOOO we did it!" Zach cheered as we all cheered with him. When we were done cheering we all walked to where the dragon died, expecting to see a portal with an Dragon egg on it, but when we got there nothing was there. "Uhh guys, where the fuck is the portal?" I asked. "I don't know it should be here!" Mike yelled./p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"Suddenly the ground started to shake and some of the obsidian pillars started crumbling. The Shaking stopped and I looked noting happened except for the pillars falling. Suddenly a bright light appeared and we had to cover our eyes so we didn't go blind, once the light died down we all looked ahead of us and saw the portal but, something was off./p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;""Dude I thought you said it was a bedrock portal not fucking obsidian." I Said. "I mean I thought is was but you know what they say, dont trust everything you read in a book." We all laughed at that and decided to walk up to the portal and looked in. "Welp see you guys on the other side." Zach said as he jumped in. "Yeah see ya." Mike said as he grabbed Sarah's hand and jumped in./p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"I just stood there, Staring at the portal. em'This doesn't feel right. Something's off.'/em I thought. I Stood there for another 5 minutes until I decided I was just feeling paranoid. I took a deep breath and jumped in./p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"{Somewhere far outside the universe}/p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;""Sir they have fell for the trap."/p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;""Hahahaha. Good, good, now that they are in the universe of the three gods, everything/p  
p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"should go smoothly, they'll do all the work for me."/p 


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up

_'Ugh what happened?'_ I thought to my self. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a house. I looked around and saw that in had an endstone wall and oak wood floor. By looking around some more I noticed I was in a living room. I started to smell the scent of tea in the house and started to hear foot steps coming towards me. "Oh you're awake, how wonderful!" A cheery voice said.

I looked towards the sound of the voice and saw a young woman standing there holding a tray with tea and cookies. I just sat there staring at her as she smiled and put the tray on a table and sat in a chair across from me. She smiled and ask, "What's your name?" I just stared at her. "My name is DrNova." I said. I never reveal my real name to strangers. She smiled and said, "Well DrNova, I am Lady Ianite, Goddess of Balance and Queen of The End." "Want some tea?" She asked. I looked at her and smirked. "Sure." She Smiled and gave me a cup.

{5 Months later}

I grunted as I swung my pickaxe at some endstone. Lady Ianite had been nice enough to let stay at her home until I got settled here in The End, but really I was trying to get settled in this universe. Right now I was out in the end looking around for any useful resources. There aren't that many things in the end but once you get settled here, it's not that hard. I grunted again as I swung at some more endstone. I've been out for a few hours now, and I'm sure Ianite was getting worried. Weirdly enough there are trees here. Yeah I know right trees in the End.

So after 5 months of living in the end I thought It was time for me to make my own home on one of the islands. Luckily enough Ianite had a ring that game me wings so I could fly around the end. The island wasn't that far from Ianites house. I don't know why but I feel drawn towards her, the feeling is familiar but I just cant put my and on it. Suddenly I felt a pain shoot through my back.

"Ahhh! What the fuck!" I looked to where the arrow came from and saw a skeleton standing there. "What the fuck is a skeleton doing in the End?!" I shouted and ran towards the it and chopped its head off. I winced as the arrow dug deeper into my back. "Ahh! Shit that hurts." I looked to where the arrow impaled and saw that it almost hit one of my wings. "Shit, that was close. I need to get back and patch that up fast." I said. I was about to take off but another pain in my back stopped me, I looked back again and saw about 20 more skeleton shooting at me. "Shit I need to get out of here!" I yelled.

I took off and dodged an arrow but got hit in the leg by another, another arrow Flew and hit my right arm. I dodged a few more arrow and got away but one lucky arrow got me and hit my left wing. "AHHH! Shit!" Luckily there was a small island below me and I fell and smacked into it. I slowly sat up and looked at myself. I looked at the arrows and decided to leave the arrows in to keep the bleeding slow. _'Ah, shit how am I going to get back now.'_ I thought. Speaking of Ianite. _'Aw shit, She's going to kill me.'_ I looked at my wing and said, "Welp, looks like Im flying on one wing."

I opened the door and fell to the ground spilling blood everywhere around me. I heard a small gasp and I felt me self being lifted and put on a couch. My vision was too blurred to see anything. I felt the arrows being pulled from my body and my wounds being wrapped in bandages. I felt a blanket fall over me and a pillow under my head. I felt really comfortable and I fell asleep but, before I fell asleep I felt something on my forehead but I was too tired to care. I smiled and fell asleep.

 **Ianite's P.O.V**

I was just sitting and my couch reading a book when I head the door open and something fall. I looked up and gasped Nova laid there not moving with arrows in his back. I knew his real name was Jacob but I like the name Nova. I quickly picked him up and gently laid him on the couch. I ran to go get the bandages from thefrist-aid kit in my closet. When I got back I removed the arrows from his back and bandagedhim up. Once I was done I Went to go get a blanket and pillow for him I got back and laid the blanket on him and lifted his head to but the pillow under hit. I looked at him and smiled, I slowly leaned forward and gently kissed him on the forehead. I leaned back and saw him slowly smile. At that I smiled wider and walked to bed.


End file.
